Sakura
by vocaloid331
Summary: One night the 5 princesses were stolen the day of their birth with only their necklace's to remember their past. 18 years later the five princes get kidnapped bye the only girl pirate group could it really be the lost princesses?
1. Chapter 1

(Normal POV)

"Hey did u hear that the 5 princes are going sailing by themselves with their fiancée's." said a girl with blue

"Are we going to raid them captain." Said a girl with pink hair and a smirk on her face.

"What fun would it be if we didn't! Ok here's the plan!" Said the blue haired teen.

(Yoru's POV)

I was with my friends in my room. "I don't want to marry El!" I said

"We don't want to marry our brides ether! If only those Maids didn't take our sisters we wouldn't have to marry those sluts!" Said Daichi while holding up a picture of their sisters the day they were taken.

"We don't even know their hair color because they were born that week." Said Rhythm

"They only way we will know if they are our original brides is if they have the locks that matches our keys." Kiseki said sadly

Suddenly my dad burst in, "we sunk the only pirate ship that comes around here for you guys and your brides!" My dad king Ikuto said with a smile.

"Thanks dad" I said trying to sound happy.

He smiled and left the room." Hey dude want to know what's going to scare the crap out of the girls?" Said Kiseki

"What?" I asked.

"Have u heard of the pirates of Sakura?" Kiseki asked cryptically.

"No." We said in unison.

"There's a group of pirates and their brides got taken from them by a prince. Now they take princesses. But they are not wanted. If you leave a loved one that is really sick on the dock they come and the next morning. Your beloved is gone and a week later. They return in full health with a note that says Sakura."

"That's an awesome story bro. Too bad it isn't true." I pouted.

"Ya."

"Well lets go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." I suggested.

All of us agreed and went to bed.

-morning-

When I awoke I dreaded the day ahead of me. I jumped out of bed and when I walked out the door. Everyone was asleep but me.

(Normal POV)

A blonde haired girl with a green pirate dress snuck on to the crowns nest of the royal ship along with a pink haired girl with a pink pirates dress the both were wearing black high heal boots and had a sword in a belt that they wrapped around their waist. They both had a metal rod with them the one with pink hair had a pink necklace with a heart lock on it but she hid it in her dress. The one with blonde hair had a green clover lock that she also wore as a necklace.

"Every thing is going as planned now we wait till they move." Said a girl with blue hair

A girl with blonde hair nodded the girl with blond hair was wearing a red pirate dress and a belt around the waist with a sword she also had a red lock the shape of a star around her neck.

The girl with blue hair wore a blue pirates dress with a belt around the waist and a sword on the belt. She had a blue spade lock around her neck.

(Kiseki a POV)

"Why do we need too go tonight on our sisters birth day!" I said to my friends

"Because they think that their dead but in not going to lose hope!" Said Daichi

"None of us are!" said musashi

"I just really miss my sister Ran!" Said musashi again

"Ya who I was so-pose to marry because I have the matching heart key!" Said Daichi

"Ya!" Said Yoru

"I hope their still alive!" Said Rhythm

"We'll we better get ready those girls are picky as fuck!" I said

We all nodded and dressed casual. I wore a blue shirt that showed of my muscles and some jeans. Daichi wore a yellow shirt that showed off his muscles and some jeans. Yoru wore the same thing except with a black shirt. Rhythm wore the same thing except a purple shirt. And same with Musashi except with a green shirt.

When we were done we put on a fake smile and went to go meet up with Nana Dia El Pepe and Temari.

(Daichi's POV)

I was dancing with Nana on the boat and I wanted to hurl! She sucked at dancing! She was always stepping on my toes!

Suddenly we heard a bump on the side of the boat.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Said all of the girls while they hugged us tight.

"We will go look stay Right here" I said while grabbing my sword and a lantern.

When I looked over the edge I saw a boat and there was a girl inside.

"It's a girl she might be dead." I said as Yoru came to help me get the body up on the boat.

When we got her up I noticed that she had blue curly hair that was about waist length. And she was wearing a blue robe.

"What should we do?" Asked Kiseki

"See She if she is breathing!" I said to Kiseki

"Her heart is beating and she's breathing." He said

"Wha-" we heard one of the girls about to say.

"There's a life at steak so shut up we" said with out turning around when suddenly every thing went black.

(Miki's POV)

"Get the princes on the ship and tie them up!" I said

"Yes Captin!" Said an girl with a pink dress named Ran.

"Su please go find il." I said while loading up the boys.

The blonde with the green dress nodded.

"Kusukusu." I said to a blonde with a red dress

"Yes Miki." She said

"Go help Ran tie up the boys. And don't leave until me and il get back." I said

"Don't worry we won't!" She said with a smile while running onto the ship.

Suddenly a girl with a black diamond necklace and a black pirate dress stepped out. "IL I need to to help me bring this boat closer to shore." I said

"Ok!" Said the girl with the black dress named IL

We got on the ship and brought it close to the shore but not to close. Then we too one of the life boats to get back to our ship.

When we were back on our ship me and my friends stared to talk "another awesome birthday guys I just find it weird the we were all born on the same day." I said

"Ya it's going to be fucking hilarious when those boys wake up! What are we going to do with them any ways?" Said Ran

"Come to think of it I don't really know. Well anyways we had a long day lets anchor the ship down and go to bed." I said while yawning.

-morning kiseki's POV-

When I woke up I smelt salt but I figured that we fell asleep on the boat. But I felt a pain on my wrists. So I open my eyes and we were on a unfamiliar ship. "Guys wake now!" I said in a scared tone

"What's your problems Kiseki." Said Yoru in a pissed off tone.

" I can't believe those boys were gullible enough to think that miki was dead." Said a strange girls voice

Suddenly all of my friends were wide eyed.

"I know right boys are so dum when it comes to cute girls!" Said another girls voice

"Hey where are we!" Shouted Yoru

We all gave him the death stare.

Suddenly a girl with blond hair and green eyes and a dark green and light green pirate dress that was just above mid thigh Length. She had a belt that was around her waist with a sword. She also had on black high heel boots popped out.(dress in profile)

The other girl had pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a pink and white pirate dress that was the same length as the other girls. She also had a belt around her waist with a sword in it. She also had on black hight heel boots. They both looked really hot. (dress in profile)

"Can we please talk with your captain?" I asked

"One moment you can talk to Su till then." Said the girl with pink hair

"So your name is Su" said Musashi

"Ya I'm the cook for the ship." She said

"That's cool!" He said

"What's your name anyways?" Asked Su

"Musashi." He said in a small tone.

Suddenly a girl with blue curly hair and blue eyes walked out. She was wearing a dark blue and light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly her dress was the same length as the others. She had a black belt that was around her hips. She had a sword case on the belt and it had a sword in it. She had on black high heel boots.(dress in profile)

"Did someone need me." She said in a soft tone then I realized she was the one in the raft that we tried to help.

"They requested you." Said the girl with pink hair.

"Oh so their awake." Said the girl with blue hair as she squatted right in front on my face.

"Just be glad we saved you." She said.

"From what?" I asked

"Those girls were going to take over your country's but they can't do that with out their princes." She replied

"How do you even know this?" Asked Daichi

"When your a pirate you learn things." She replied with a smile.

"How do we know your not lying." Said Yoru

"We're the Sakura!" Said the girl with pink hair

My mouth dropped open.

(Miki's POV)

"So do you you want to be shone around the ship or not." I said

"We'll were kinda tied up." Said the guy with purple hair

"Ran would you please untie them. And my name is Miki by the way I'm caption of this ship." I said smiling

"I'm Ran the navigator!" Said Ran

"And I'm Su the cook." Said Su

"Cool I'm Kiseki this Daichi that's Yoru and Musashi and finally Rhythm." Said the guy with purple hair.

"You should be able to find the 2 co-captains around." I said

"Ok." Said Yoru

"Just explore And we will call you if we need you. Girls come on we need to do our jobs." I said

Ran and Su nodded and us three left


	2. Chapter 2

_**(King Ikuto's POV)**_

"Your majesty the princes are missing only the princesses were left behind." Said one of the royal guards

"Contact the other 4 kingdoms I will go tell my wife." I said while running to go find my wife

When I found he she was looking at the picture of our little girl.

"Amu our son dispersed last night and their gone." I said as she turns around and began to cry.

"It's ok we will find them." I said as the guards were loading up the royal ships.

_**(Ran's POV)**_

"Hey Ran do you think you could show me around?" Said Daichi

"Sure where do you want to see first." I said

"I don't know may be where I will be sleeping." He said

"You will need to talk to Miki on that well what about the cafeteria?" I said

"That's fine with me." He said with a smile

"Cool come on!" I said while starting to head to the cafeteria.

"So I noticed that you don't have a mom." Said Daichi

"Well you see they weren't our real mother but the took care of us they were with use for as long as I can remember till they all died of a horrible sickness." I said with a sad expression

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said

"They told us our real moms didn't want us so they took us at only a week old." I said

"Oh." I said

"Well we are here." I said

"Hey Su do we have any rolls left?" I asked nicely.

"Ya let me warm them up for you." She said with a smile

"Thanks!" I said and smiled back at her.

When the rolls were done we went to go ask where Daichi will be staying. Miki took out a piece of paper and wrote stuff on it the the handed it to me. "Ok Daichi this way now" I said with a smile

When we got to the room I said "we'll you can settle in I'm gonna go show your friends theirs rooms ok?" I said

He nodded

When I got back to the deck I saw Kiseki and Yoru

"Kiseki Yoru!" I yelled

"What is it Ran?" They asked

"Miki want me to show you your rooms." I said

"Ok." Said Yoru

"Ya so come on." I said

_**(Miki's POV)**_

I was sitting at my desk In my office to try and figure out where our next stop would be. But then I saw a small island and I marked it and went to go hand it to Kusukusu who was currently steering the boat.

"Kusukusu I need you to bring us to this location please." I said

She nodded and took the map

"Thank you!" I said

I left and on my way back I bumped into Kiseki

"Oh hey did Ran show you your room yet?" I asked

"Ya it's a nice room!" He said

"Thanks we are making a stop in about a day. So be ready." I said

"I will what do we need?" He asked

"Were low on food and I can't find any arrows to my bow." I said

"How much food do we need?" He asked

"Oh you think your going." I said with surprise

"A little bit." He responded

"Oh no your staying here with Ran and Su I cannot risk u guys being seen." I said staring at him

"We will were wig." He replied hoping to go.

"No there's only 3 and three of use professionals are going already." I answered

"Fine." He said

When we were done with the conversation he left. I sat there and I thought about the day our half mothers died we call them half mothers because they said that our real parents hated us and wanted to kill us. So they took us.

I remembered that we were there when they took their last breath and how we buried them on a island that is right in the middle of an island in Japan. They died when us five pirates were 5. The main land is where the princes fiancée are from and the boys are from Japan. We never knew where we were born.

"Miki are you alright." Said a mans voice

I jumped and turned around go see Yoru "oh Yoru you scared me and ya I'm fine." I said while holding my chest

"You just looked like something was bothering you." He said while moving up next to me.

"It's nothing I got to go." I replied in a rush then walked

While i was walking i felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around. " i could tell something's wrong." he said

"Well our half mothers were like us for us now their dead I remember the story that they would tell us. The day we were born they took us because our mothers only liked our brothers and didn't want us so here we are." I said while looking and the ground trying to hide the fact the i was crying.

"I'm sorry, Miki." He said while slowly letting go of my wrist

"it's fine" i said while wiping my eyes

after a while of silence Yoru left. so i went into my room to go to bed.

_**(Kusukusu's POV)**_

i went out of my room to go see the sunset it's always really pretty and there's barely time when nothing's blocking it, when I got to the front of the ship I put my elbows on the rail. "Hey" I heard someone say from behind me

"may I help you?" i said while turning around to see Rhythm.

"Oh I just came to see the sunset." he replied

"Oh ok." i said the turn back around to look at the sun set.

"It's really pretty" he said while walking up to the rail.

"Ya it is." I replied with a smile

"Your eyes match the sunset." he said

"Is that a compliment?" i asked

"Well the sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" he said I just smiled

Soon the sunset was gone and we went to bed.


End file.
